AKA Sorry Face
AKA Sorry Face is the sixth episode of the third season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis As the police sift through the gruesome crime scene, Jessica and Trish race to find Sallinger's latest captive. Plot Jessica Jones observed from afar as NYPD examined the scene. She gave Eddy Costa Gregory Sallinger's address. Costa questioned how Jones came into contact with Sallinger. Jones claimed it was through a separate case, though Costa needed more in order to build a case. He wouldn’t even be able to search Sallinger's place until a warrant was acquired. Jones instructed him to check behind the bureau. It would help bring some of the pieces together. Jones convened with Trish Walker, who wanted to break into Sallinger's apartment before the cops got a warrant. Jones wanted to let the cops handle it as they had resources. Sallinger had already tried to kill her twice and she didn’t want to risk him getting off on a technicality. Walker then got a message from her mother, informing her of a production meeting. Jones told her to go, but Walker didn’t feel comfortable with Sallinger still out there. She wanted to go after him, leaving Jones to conclude that Walker was having too much fun with the investigation. Erik Gelden awakened in what appeared to be the kitchen of a restaurant, mouth duct taped and hands tied. He struggled so much that he fell to the floor. Sallinger approached and told him that he was spoiling the shot. Sallinger ripped off the duct tape and explained that he usually did this in a private home setting, which Gelden didn’t have. This was Gelden photo shoot, Sallinger said. What he created and captured on film was the point. Sallinger revealed to Gelden that the police had found his burial site for his victims, forcing him to move on. He wanted to witness the moment Gelden realized his true worth. He was crippled by good looks and charm, which afforded him pride. And he teamed with Jones, who had not earned her powers, to make matters worse. Because she cheated, they did Sallinger harm, which he claimed was unfair. Before getting started, Sallinger questioned how Gelden found out about him. Just as Malcolm Ducasse was about to look into the criminal arrest record of Brianna Gelden, he got a call from Zaya Okonjo. She asked where he was after Jeri Hogarth called an emergency meeting. Okonjo wondered if Ducasse was bailing, but he insisted that’s not what he was doing. During the emergency meeting, Hogarth claimed that Peter Lyonne was a troubled man. Unstable, angry, and despairing. He needed to blame someone and he blamed Hogarth. Unfortunately, this would spill onto the entire firm. However, Hogarth assured them that she would handle it. She wanted every client brought back in, no matter what it took. After the meeting, Okonjo informed Hogarth that Rand Enterprises was giving her the runaround. But she was about to head over to beat down some doors. Ducasse confronted Jones as she got off the elevator. He told her that Brianna called Gor, who sucker punched him. Ducasse had just spent the entire night searching street corners and hooker hotels. He only came back to check her priors, regular haunts, and from that he got leads. Jones informed Ducasse how she had discovered the body parts of Sallinger's kills and where he might be able to find Berry. Jones then called Gelden, but Sallinger answered. He wanted to know from Jones how they found him. Jones offered to come and explain every mistake Sallinger made if he gave up his location. However, he did no such thing. Sallinger set a camera up in front of Erik and began taking photos. The entire time Gelden was sitting in the chair, Sallinger was unaware that Gelden was breaking free of his restraints. Jones rushed over to Sallinger’s apartment, where police were all over the scene. So, Jones circled around back. However, Costa caught her before she could climb up the fire escape. They had an APB out, his phone was being tracked, his neighbors were being canvassed, and the feds were coming in. Still, Jones had to take action and needed to know what Costa had so far, but they didn’t have much of anything. He asked Jones about the photos behind the bureau. It was full of landscape photos, meaning Sallinger cleaned it out. Initially, it had photos of his eight victims. Costa corrected Jones and told her there were only seven victims according to the coroner. And they’d identified them all. Jones offered to trade Costa the copies of the photos from the album for the list of victim’s names. If she knew which photo wasn’t on the list, she could find the eighth victim. As there was another officer present, Costa said no to the trade, but as he was walking off, he intentionally dropped the list for Jones. Jones reconvened with Walker and together they discussed how to find Erik. When she called his phone, Jones recalled him yelling out that he was in a commercial something, before Sallinger cut him off. Whatever it was, it would have to be abandoned for Sallinger to do his work. Ducasse followed Jones’ lead and found Brianna. However, before taking her back to the apartment, Ducasse attacked Gor. He punched Gor, who then pulled out a knife, only for Ducasse to disarm him and beat him up to the point of unconsciousness. After taking out Gor, Ducasse informed Brianna that Sallinger took her brother and that she could be next. Hogarth arrived at Peter's wake only to be immediately confronted by Laurent Lyonne, who told her to leave as his mother didn’t want to see Hogarth. While Laurent didn’t know the specifics, from what he knew, Hogarth seemed awful. She accepted that but insisted that she wasn’t the person his dad made her out to be. Regardless, Laurent wanted her gone. When she asked that he at least take the bagels, he slapped her hand, which knocked Hogarth to the ground, causing her to injure her wrist. Hogarth got back on her feet and left, but wanted to make sure Laurent told his mother that she stopped by. Jones found the eighth man. It was the only photo not listed on the list of victims. Now, they just need a name. They entered the apartment building to find Dorothy awaiting their arrival. She covered for Walker at her production meeting and wanted to know why. Walker informed her mother that it was complicated and private, but Jones suggested they tell her. When Walker wouldn’t, Jones revealed that she had powers. She could run, kick, flip, etc. However, Walker denied there is any truth to this and Dorothy didn’t believe a word Jones was saying. So, Jones opened her window and threw Walker out of it. Dorothy rushed over in a panic only to see that Jones was telling the truth and that Walker was perfectly fine; she had landed on her feet. Jones then broke into Ducasse’s apartment. She was shocked to see that he was home. He informed her that he found Brianna and she was on her way. She had to decide on her own that she wanted to come back or else she would just leave again. Jones then told Ducasse the reason she broke into his apartment is that she needed an ID on their eighth victim. She assumed that he had facial recognition software considering his current employment, which he did. Once Walker made it back into the apartment, Dorothy questioned why she kept this hidden. She was worried about how she’d react as she knew how her mother felt about powered people. She always resented Jones, but Dorothy claimed that was never her problem with Jones. Walker apologized for the secrecy. It was a precaution as she became a hero, and she and Jones were a team. Though, Dorothy couldn’t see past her own worries and concerns. Walker reminded her mother how she never had a choice in anything while growing up. A child without a childhood as she was the victim of her mother’s mood swings and overbearing ways. Now, Walker could protect other people from that and a lot of other bad things. Dorothy admitted that she always worried that she’d done too much damage. She then left, both her and Walker crying. While waiting for a match on the photo, Jones looked over to Ducasse and pointed out that something was wrong with him. She revealed that Erik got a read off him when they dropped off his sister. Jones wondered what happened to Ducasse, which he replied that he grew up. They got a hit. A 96% match. Caspar Marx. He was a well-known chef, who was apparently still alive. As Jones was headed out to follow the lead, she met Berry at the door, who asked if they had found Erik yet. They hadn’t, but she assured Berry they would. Still restrained to a chair, Gelden admitted to Sallinger that he took advantage of people, though Sallinger didn’t believe he regretted that. Erik continued to talk in order to distract Sallinger while he broke free. He had many chances to help people but didn’t because he was selfish. Sallinger wasn’t buying it, so he cut Gelden. He needed an honest assessment of his falsity. The photograph is to be Erik’s apology. Gelden was visibly in pain. Sallinger noted that pain helped him focus. His father and brother taught him that. Erik asked about his brother in hopes of distracting him, but Sallinger wouldn’t fall for it. But, Sallinger did reveal that his brother also wanted to be a photographer, and his father thought Donny was a genius. However, Sallinger felt he was the real artist. He won a contest once. Then his father and brother told him the judges chose the winner at random. They laughed at how proud he was. Donny was an unintelligent asshole by Sallinger’s account. He thought when Donny died, he would become the favorite. Instead, his dad said that he wished it had been Sallinger. He even stabbed Sallinger in the chest at the funeral luncheon. Sallinger then told Erik that he was about to die. He was given every advantage and allowed to make countless mistakes. Everything was handed to him. Sallinger took another photo, but he was displeased. Gelden was still lying to him. As he approached, he noticed that Erik became more agitated. And when he grabbed him, Gelden's nose bled. From there, Sallinger discovered that Gelden was powered. Sallinger grabbed Gelden by both sides of his head and demanded to know why this was. Gelden revealed to Sallinger that he can feel his darkness. Jones explained that she revealed Walker’s secret to Dorothy because she hoped she could talk Walker out of it. Walker had forgotten what it felt like to be the wreckage that Jones left behind. She wouldn’t wish that on anyone, but she still chose to live the life she did. As Walker didn’t have her disguise, she stayed behind as Jones headed inside the restaurant that Marx owned. As it turned out, Caspar Marx was alive and well, working at his restaurant. Jones showed him the photo from Sallinger’s album. She demanded to know everything he did about Sallinger. Jones revealed that he was a serial killer, which wasn’t all that surprising to Marx. While he didn’t know for certain that Sallinger was a killer, given what he knew about Sallinger, it made sense. Marx revealed that Sallinger was a regular. Intense, but smart and nice. They were on a date once. He wanted to photograph Marx. He came by the restaurant after hours and brought a portable photo lab. If the photo was consensual, then why was Marx making such a distraught face in the photo, Jones asked. He explained that even when Sallinger had him in a chokehold, he thought they were skipping right to the action. Then he woke up in the kitchen, taped to a chair. For Marx, it was sexy at first. But then Sallinger snapped. And the whole time, all he did was complain about a steak that wasn’t cooked to his liking. Marx tried to get past the mind games by kissing him, but Sallinger freaked out and bolted out the restaurant. Jones asked if Sallinger ever came back after that. Marx informed her that the restaurant in which this occurred had since been closed. She realized this must be the commercial kitchen that Erik was trying to tell her about and asked for the address. Sallinger made Gelden cry blood and wondered if that happened a lot. Gelden replied that it doesn’t. It happened because Sallinger lacked empathy and was evil. Sallinger thought evil was the wrong word. He was asserting fairness in an unfair world. He was vengeful without pity, appropriately cruel. Sallinger believed that their powers made them cheaters. He had the only power that was not a fraud. As Sallinger got close, Erik broke free of the tape restraining him and punched Sallinger in the face. He tried to run away, but was far too weak. He knocked Erik to the ground and held a knife to his throat. Jones and Walker arrived just in time to save Erik. After kicking Sallinger over the counter, Jones tended to Erik. In that time, Sallinger got to his feet and took cover, and Walker was looking for him. Sallinger circled around and charged at Jones with a knife. She knocked him back. Then Walker disarmed him and the two of them knocked him out. Walker disposed of the photos Sallinger took of Erik and then took Erik back to Alias. Jones stayed behind to make sure the police got Sallinger. At the station, Costa informed Jones that it’s not going to stick. The bodies were clean; no DNA, fingerprints, or physical evidence at his apartment. They’re holding him on trespassing. They had Jones, a witness. She followed him to the burial. However, as Costa pointed out, she didn’t have eyes on him the entire time. Sallinger was claiming that Jones harassed him and that he hid in the restaurant to get away from her. Costa wanted to know what went down in the kitchen because it was obvious she and Sallinger weren’t the only two people on scene. While Costa and Jones were certain they had the right guy, the jury would only see a stand-up guy who volunteered for the community center, with no priors. On the other hand, Jones was super with a record. The DA took a look at the case and passed. So, unless there was another witness, they’d have to let Sallinger go. They could only hold him for the night. After successfully rounding up more of their clients, Zaya informed Hogarth that there was an incoming call from Jones. However, Hogarth had more important matters, with Steven Benowitz’ arrival. He came to deliver some client transfer papers personally. They’re poaching two-thirds of Hogarth’s business. He and his partner Linda were stealing Rand enterprises from them. They convinced Rand they needed a bigger firm. That, on top of the recent scandal, it was an easy deal to make. Hogarth doubted that Rand would agree to that. Benowitz informed her that Rand had been on sabbatical. The board made the decision yesterday. He recalled Hogarth looking at him and telling him to come out. He initially hated her for it, but she was right. Now, he looked to her and told her to slow down and enjoy her life. Hogarth replied this was her life and that Benowitz wasn’t welcome in it. Erik woke up in Jones’ bed to the sight of Walker at his bedside. He asked where Sallinger was, and Walker replied in jail. Erik said that Jones saved his life. As did Walker, he recognized her voice. She’s saved him twice now. He promised Walker that he would keep her secret and thanked her. Berry then came racing into the room. She was grateful that he was alive. Ducasse followed her in. He and Walker exchanged looks and then he left. Hogarth sat at her desk, looking at the old photo of her and Kith, before being interrupted by Jones, who was seeking help. However, Hogarth didn’t offer much. Jones was not her investigator or client. She was done giving up free legal advice. Jones explained that she found a serial killer. He was the one responsible for the bodies in the train yard. The problem was that the cops couldn’t pin him. But Jones had someone who could get him locked up for kidnapping, but that’s only if her client, who was initially blackmailing the killer, testified, but only if he got immunity. Hogarth told Jones that a decent lawyer could probably get her client one year. Which wasn’t ideal for Jones. As she left, Char entered to apologize for letting Jones in. Hogarth then told her to find out everything she could on those train yard bodies. Berry entered Ducasse’s room as he was lifting weights. She noticed something was wrong and asked what it was. Berry was the second person to ask him that and he didn’t have an answer. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. He’d done some things and that’s not who he wanted to be. He wanted to be someone who’s effective and took care of people. A real man. Berry came onto him. Unzipping his pants and pleasuring him. At the same time, Ducasse got a call from Zaya, which he chose to ignore. Jones returned to inform Erik and Walker of the bad news, that there wasn’t any hard evidence, meaning Sallinger would walk. Erik wanted to get out of town, but Jones had a plan. They were going to get him on kidnapping. Erik would make a deal in exchange for his testimony. He’d serve a year for his prior infractions. However, Erik would never survive it. He barely made it a day with Sallinger. He wouldn’t make it through a full year in prison. Walker argued they’d put him in solitary and he’d probably parole out in a few months. Still, Erik refused. Walker, upset over Erik’s decision, decided to leave. Erik apologized to Jones. Although, he noted it was quite the sight to see her bust in and save him the way she did. He finally understood why she did it. It was who she was. And not doing it would be a lie. She then joined him in the bed as he claimed she was like aspirin to him. As he held Jones close, he told her that Sallinger was only just getting started. He talked about all of them. The powered, who he referred to as cheaters. He claimed he would bring pain to power. Erik worried that they might’ve unleashed him. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Benjamin Walker as Erik Gelden *Jeremy Bobb as Gregory Sallinger *Tiffany Mack as Zaya Okonjo *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa *Jamie Neumann as Brianna Gelden *Ivica Marc as Gor *Michael Hsu Rosen as Laurent Lyonne *Maury Ginsberg as Steven Benowitz *Curran Connor as Caspar Marx *Rachel McKeon as Char *Lisann Valentin as Uniform Cop *Becca Nevins as Female Prostitute *Jett Salazar as Male Prostitute *Derrick Reuben as NYPD Hazmat Officer (uncredited) *Courtney Gonzalez as NYPD (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Long Island City Rail Terminal **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment ***Alias Investigations Office **Hogarth and Associates Law Office **Lyonne Residence **15th Precinct Police Station **Gregory Sallinger's Apartment (mentioned) Events *Kidnapping of Erik Gelden *Ambush at Alias Investigations Office (mentioned) *Ambush on Gregory Sallinger (mentioned) *Rescue of Erik Gelden (mentioned) Items *''Style by Trish'' (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth and Associates *New York City Police Department *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz *Rand Enterprises (mentioned) *FBI (mentioned) Mentioned *Alisa Jones *Peter Lyonne *Kith Lyonne *Gregory Sallinger's Father *Donny Sallinger *Blake Tower *Linda Chao *Danny Rand *Sal Blaskowski * Music To be added References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes